Le coeur d'une panthère
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Reprise de traduction de Elentari Elbereth. Harry se fait capturer sous sa forme animagus et est vendu pour devenir le familier de son pire ennemi.
1. Avant propos

Titre Anglais : A Panther's Heart

Titre Français : Le cœur d'une panthère

Auteur : Copper Vixen

Chapitre traduit par :

Bêta traductrice : Rémus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Rémus James Lupin

Rating : T

État de la fic en anglais : Fini (31 chap)

État de la fic en français :

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumé : Harry se fait capturer sous sa forme animagus et est vendu pour devenir le familier de son pire ennemi.

**ooOoOoo**

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, ou plutôt si, car nous vous laissons jusqu'au Nouvel An pour lire via ce lien le début de l'histoire

s/2914966/1/Le-coeur-d-une-panthère

Histoire traduit du chapitre 1 à 20 par Elentari Elbereth (n° 2914966)

Nous n'avons pas réussi à joindre la traductrice donc nous ne reprenons pas ce qu'elle a mis en ligne, par contre nous avons eu l'autorisation de l'auteur original pour traduire la suite et FIN de cette histoire. Espérons que ces quelques jours d'attente vous laisserons le temps de relire tranquillement cette superbe fic pour ensuite lire une suite tant attendu.

Bonne lecture a vous

Bonne soirée Joyeux Noël

**ooOoOoo**


	2. Chapitre 21 Le loir

**Titre Anglais :** A Panther's Heart

**Titre Français :** Le cœur d'une panthère

**Auteur :** Copper Vixen

**Chapitre traduit par :** Mifibou

**Bêta Correctrice :** Flo ShadowSpirit

**Rating :** K+

**Etat de la fic en anglais :** Fini (31 chap)

**Etat de la fic en français :** Fini

**Parution :** Toutes les 2 semaines

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumé :** Harry se fait capturer sous sa forme animagus et est vendu pour devenir le familier de son pire ennemi.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire la suite.

Puisque ni elle ni nous n'arrivons à contacter Elentari Elbereth.

Nous traduisons les chapitres où elle s'est arrêté.

Vous pouvez lire les 1ers chapitres sur son compte.

Son adresse est sur le profil dans nos histoires favorites.

**0o0**

**Bonne année 2014**

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 21 : Le loir**

Draco se retourna et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le bâillement qu'il lâcha fut stoppé alors qu'il aspirait une pleine bouchée de cheveux noirs. Se reculant brusquement et se raclant la gorge il mit une main sur sa bouche et grimaça.

« C'est répugnant. » Marmonna t-il, regardant de façon accusatrice l'arrière de la tête d'Harry.

« Je suis sûr que c'est le cas. » Draco sursauta au son de la voix de son parrain.

Se tournant légèrement, il fixa Severus qui était assis à son bureau, un livre de potions tenu lâchement entre ses doigts osseux.

« Severus, que fais-tu ici ? » Murmura Draco, se redressant sur un coude afin de pouvoir regarder par-dessus un Harry toujours endormi.

« Je suis venu voir comment tu te portais. Tu te souviens que tu as été attaqué dans les couloirs par Monsieur Weasley hier ? » Murmura Severus, haussant les sourcils tandis qu'il observait attentivement Draco.

« Vaguement. » Grommela Draco, s'asseyant et plaçant son dos contre la tête de lit. Ses yeux s'attardant sur la forme d'Harry, pelotonnée sous les couvertures noire et émeraude.

« Monsieur Weasley t'a attaqué dans un des couloirs, Blaise t'a trouvé et t'a amené ici. Lorsque Potter a appris ce qui c'était passé, il a recherché Monsieur Weasley et l'a défié en duel. » Déclara Severus en se relevant, s'avançant vers Draco. Une main pâle se plaça sur le front de Draco mais elle fut vite repoussée par un Draco au regard grave.

« Bien, que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » Demanda-t-il, haussant la voix de colère alors qu'il glissait une main dans la chevelure sombre restant contre son flanc.

« Et bien, apparemment Potter a appelé le Troisième Sang puis a proposé qu'il n'y ait aucun soin magique. Lorsque ton énorme chat eut fini de grignoter Monsieur Weasley, il continua sur sa lancée en jetant le contenu de la table des professeurs sur lui. » Songea Severus avec un petit sourire, les yeux brillant férocement alors qu'il regardait Harry. « Blaise m'a dit qu'il avait admirablement manœuvré. »

« Tu n'y as pas assisté ? » Ricana Draco, ses doigts s'entrelaçant dans les mèches noirs de cheveux restant dans sa paume.

« Non, malheureusement. Le premier duel jamais accordé dans l'enceinte de l'école et je ne pouvais y assister, devant d'abord prendre soin de toi. Il est fâcheux que nous ayons manqué ça tous les deux. J'ai passé le début de la matinée à assister Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie. Je doute que Weasley ne puisse boitiller où que ce soit pendant le prochain mois. » Râla Severus, soupirant et passant ses doigts dans les cheveux pendouillant devant ses yeux. « Potter a fait un excellent travail avec lui. Il a été très proche de lui arracher la jambe, nous pouvons être sûrs qu'il ne t'attaquera plus jamais. Il est temps que je rejoigne le Grand Hall, j'imagine que je vous verrai tous les deux là-bas plus tard. » Glissant vers la porte, le Professeur Snape s'arrêta et se tourna pour regarder Draco, souriant légèrement à l'image que renvoyait le couple avant de partir.

Harry grogna et se retourna, cachant son visage contre la cuisse de Draco. Sentant les doigts fins retourner à leur douce caresse.

« Nous t'avons réveillé ? » Murmura Draco tendrement.

« Oui, quelle heure est-il ? » Chuchota Harry, pressant l'arrière de sa tête plus proche de la caresse. Une main se levant pour dissiper le sommeil de ses yeux, il leva la tête vers les orbes glacés de Draco.

« Environ 10h » Dit Draco, tout en resserrant sa prise sur les cheveux d'Harry, il le coinça sur l'oreiller. Les yeux d'Harry eurent un éclat de douleur face au brusque mouvement, essayant vainement d'atteindre la main de Draco. « Je jure que si jamais tu refais quelque chose d'aussi stupide, le monde magique devra se chercher un nouveau sauveur. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ? » Siffla Draco, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux d'Harry. Harry essaya d'acquiescer, mais put seulement tenter un léger coup de tête alors que la prise augmentait. Soudain la bouche du blond fondit sur celle d'Harry, sa langue plongeant à travers des lèvres trop prises au dépourvue pour se battre avec l'autre. Les bras d'Harry enveloppèrent étroitement son cou, rapprochant Draco plus près de lui et explorant sa bouche, se battant pour prendre le contrôle. Se reculant, haletant, ses doigts tracèrent le bord de l'oreille de Draco. Les yeux émeraude scintillaient, tandis que Draco se penchait sur lui et le mordillait gentiment avant de sourire et de le repousser. Harry heurta violemment le sol, sifflant face à la sensation de la pierre froide contre sa peau.

Draco émit un rictus face au visage surpris d'Harry. S'affalant sur le lit, il plongea profondément dans les yeux brillants qui le fixaient depuis le sol.

« Tu promets ? » Roucoula-t-il, tendant la main et caressant Harry sur la tête.

« Non, je ne promettrai pas. Si jamais tu es en danger, quelles que soient les circonstances, je viendrai pour toi. » Grogna Harry, ses yeux brillants farouchement alors que son visage se durcissait. Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent aux mots d'Harry.

« Non, tu ne le feras pas ! Il viendra un moment où je devrais faire quelque chose de dangereux et tu ne risqueras pas de te faire tuer pour mon bien. » Siffla Draco, se relevant sur ses genoux et plantant ses mains sur ses hanches étroites. Harry se releva rapidement, dominant Draco. Lui montrant ses dents de façon menaçante, avant de se retourner, se dirigeant vivement vers la porte, l'ouvrant en grand avant de sortir sans prendre la peine de la refermer derrière lui. Draco sourit avec mépris en direction de la porte puis roula hors du lit et s'avança vers son armoire, s'arrêtant pour ramasser sa cape argentée.

« La prochaine fois que tu empruntes mes vêtements tu ferais mieux de les remettre à leur place ! » Hurla-t-il vers la salle commune, ses doigts courant sur le tissu délicat. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant une légère bosse dans la soie, et plongeant la main dans la poche, il en sortit un morceau de parchemin lié par un ruban tricolore.

Blaise était assis à une table dans la salle commune. Ses yeux rivés intensément sur Draco. Souriant, il se retourna et regarda en haut de l'étagère que Draco fixait. Le seul signe montrant la présence de quelque chose à son sommet était la queue noire se balançant sur le bord, comme le balancier d'une horloge. Draco siffla rageusement à côté de lui et reprit son devoir d'Histoire de la magie sur lequel il tentait de travailler. Le parchemin était en effet rempli de mots griffonnés et de petits dessins de panthère.

Depuis la vive dispute entre eux, la salle commune était restée silencieuse, tous les Serpentard étant effrayés à l'idée de briser le silence, et de se faire engueuler. Damian ne s'était pas encore retiré de son perchoir, allant jusqu'à laisser Draco aller manger seul. Blaise pouvait dire que la séparation commençait à peser sur Draco. Oh bon, ils trouveraient bien une solution à un moment ou à un autre pensa-t-il, attrapant le devoir de Runes Anciennes de Draco. Jetant un œil sur son ami, il roula des yeux avant de commencer à recopier soigneusement les premières réponses. Le brusque cri que poussa Draco le fit sursauter, envoyant son encrier m'acculer d'encre noire le devoir de Métamorphose qu'il venait tout juste de terminer.

« Par l'enfer Harry ! Je suis désolé ! » Cria Draco, se relevant si rapidement que sa chaise bascula en arrière. Passant ses doigts à travers ses mèches pâles, le blond repoussa les cheveux qu'il avait devant les yeux tout en regardant la panthère têtue assise en haut de la bibliothèque. La queue se stoppa en plein mouvement. Se relevant lentement, la panthère lança un regard noir vers Draco, les yeux émeraude regardant pensivement le blond. Damian aplati ses oreilles sur sa tête et cracha doucement.

_« Je suis désolé Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si quelque chose t'arrivait. Tu ne peux pas aller défier les gens en duel. Et si Weasley avait réussi à avoir le dessus ? Blaise a dit qu'il ne t'avait touché qu'une fois avec un sortilège mais ça ne veut rien dire. Tu aurais pu mourir ! » _Murmura Draco, faisant passer ses sentiments à travers le lien. Montrant ainsi à Harry un aperçu de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Severus l'avait mis au courant du duel. Concentré sur la panthère, il ignora les autres personnes présentes dans la salle commune.

_« Je sais tout ça Draco, mais il l'avait mérité. Dans le futur, il arrivera des moments où je me mettrais en danger pour protéger les autres. Tu dois l'accepter. Et l'une des ces personnes, ce sera toi. Je te suivrai partout et n'importe où, sans exception. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je reste en arrière à te voir prendre tous les risque et ce pour mon propre bien, tout en pensant que tu pourras m'empêcher de protéger tes arrières. Accepte ce fait Draco ! Nous serons tous les deux en danger lorsque ton père et Voldemort sauront pour nous. Nous devons nous habituer à risquer nos vies l'un pour l'autre ». _Murmura Harry, secouant la tête et fouettant l'air avec sa queue en disant ces mots de façon passionnée. Les yeux émeraude montrèrent de la peur durant quelques instants. L'amour coulait à travers le lien, se jumelant de l'un à l'autre et retournant les sentiments qu'il avait envoyé. Draco soupira alors que le félin sautait de l'étagère, atterrissant proprement sur le bureau devant lui. Pendant un moment leurs regards restèrent ancrés l'un à l'autre, avant que la panthère ne découvre un rictus empli de crocs et ne passe sa langue sur toute la longueur du visage de Draco.

Draco bafouilla, recula et trébucha sur sa chaise, s'essuyant frénétiquement le visage avec sa manche.

« C'est dégoûtant ! » Cracha-t-il, s'essuyant toujours le visage tandis qu'il fixait méchamment la panthère au regard rusé.

Se relevant brutalement, il se retourna et marcha de nouveau vers sa chambre.

« Où vas-tu Draco ? » Appela Blaise, en tentant d'enlever le maximum d'encre qu'il pouvait de ce qui avait été son devoir.

« Me laver les dents ! » Rugit Draco depuis sa chambre. Blaise ricana et regarda la panthère qui avait les yeux fixés vers leur chambre.

« Excellent travail Harry. Je suppose que tu n'y connais rien en Runes Anciennes ? » Demanda Blaise, tenant son devoir. La panthère sourit et descendit de la table.

Harry faisait tourner une plume entre ses doigts tout en relisant le devoir achevé de Blaise. Il pensait avoir fait un assez bon travail, et le fait qu'il n'y connaisse rien en Runes Anciennes n'avait rendu l'exercice que plus amusant. Il tourna la tête en voyant Draco se diriger vers lui. Le blond haussa un sourcil avant de ricaner et de prendre sa propre plume. Ils continuèrent à travailler tous les trois en silence durant quelques minutes avant que la porte de la salle commune ne s'ouvre, révélant le Professeur Snape.

« Draco, Potter, le Directeur veut vous voir tous les deux immédiatement. » Déclara le plus âgé, ses yeux se rétrécissant face aux devoirs devant Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura Draco, ne prenant même pas la peine de lever le regard de son papier qu'il écrivait avec diligence.

« J'ai été amené à croire que cela concernait certains événements qui se sont produits hier soir. » Grommela Snape, une main pâle enlevant les cheveux noirs de son visage. « Je suggère que vous y alliez tous les deux dès maintenant. »

« Je devine que ce n'était pas une suggestion. » Murmura Harry, évitant le léger coup que le professeur dirigea vers lui. « Bien, de toutes façons, j'ai fini ça donc nous pouvons bien y aller maintenant. » Dit Harry en se levant et s'étirant. Son regard tomba sur la baguette tenue lâchement entre les doigts de Snape.

« Ceci est à vous Potter. » La fine pièce de bois lui fut tendue. Harry regarda dans les yeux du sorcier plus âgé et reconnu l'offre pour ce qu'elle était. Il hocha la tête légèrement alors qu'il prenait sa baguette et la glissait dans la poche de sa robe. Draco se leva et jeta un regard sur chacun d'eux avant de lisser sa robe et de passer soigneusement une main dans ses cheveux. Une fois assuré que tout était en ordre et qu'il était parfait, il reporta son attention sur Harry. Quelques mouvements de baguettes plus tard, Harry était réajusté et réarrangé afin de répondre aux standards de Draco.

Draco marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, Harry à ses côtés. Les élèves regardaient ébahis le couple avant de s'écarter prestement de leur chemin, aucun ne voulant courir le risque de fâcher Harry au point qu'il ne les défie en duel.

« Je pense que tu as ruiné ta réputation. » Marmonna Draco, envoyant un regard furieux à plusieurs premières années de Serdaigle. Avant de sourire lorsqu'ils se précipitèrent hors de leur chemin, émettant des petits couinements et même quelques pleurs.

« Peut-être. » Murmura Harry, s'arrêtant devant la gargouille montant la garde devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. « Pomme acide. » Dit-il, roulant des yeux face au choix du Directeur pour ses mots de passe.

« Où ce vieux fou va-t-il chercher ses mots de passe, je ne le saurai jamais. » Grommela Draco, suivant Harry dans les escaliers. Le rire d'Harry résonna dans l'escalier suite à cette déclaration. Levant la main, il frappa poliment à la porte, avant d'entrer lorsque Dumbledore les y convia. Draco s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau, regardant Harry marcher lentement vers le bureau de Dumbledore, faisant attendre le vieux sorcier le temps qu'il s'installe à son tour.

« Bonjour mes garçons, l'un de vous souhaiterait-il une tasse de thé ? » Demanda Dumbledore, montrant la théière et les trois tasses reposant sur un plateau planant derrière lui.

« Non merci. » Dit Draco, se redressant de toute sa hauteur et pointant son nez vers le ciel.

Harry se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête et agrippa les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

« Un bonbon au citron alors ? » questionna le vieux sorcier, leur tendant un petit plat. Draco pinça ses lèvres et repoussa le récipient, fusillant du regard le vieil homme assit devant eux.

« Voudriez-vous en venir au fait, j'ai du travail que je dois finir pour demain. » Siffla Draco, levant une main et la laissant reposer sagement sur celle d'Harry. Ses doigts la caressant d'une façon apaisante tandis qu'il fixait Dumbledore.

« J'ai été très déçu par ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Jamais auparavant, je n'avais assisté à un tel déploiement de colère Harry. Par ta rage, tu n'as pas seulement risqué ta sécurité mais aussi celle d'un autre étudiant. Je dois dire que je m'inquiète pour ta santé. Pour le moment, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu retournes chez les Gryffondor. Le Choixpeau t'y a placé et je crains que tu ne doives finir ton année là-bas. » Dumbledore s'arrêta pour observer les réactions des jeunes sorciers.

« Bien, ça me va, » ronronna Draco. « Bien sûr cela va me prendre quelques heures pour emballer mes affaires, mais je suis sûr que nous pourrons être installé dans la tour des Gryffondor d'ici ce soir. » Bien installé, il observa la confusion et la méfiance se peindre sur le visage du vieil homme. Draco resserra sa prise sur Harry, surpris lorsque celui-ci relâcha l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour prendre sa main à son tour.

« Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai peur que vous ayez mal compris. Harry va retourner chez les Gryffondor, et vous resterez dans les donjons avec vos confrères Serpentard. »

« Non, Monsieur, je crains que vous ne vous mépreniez. Harry n'ira nulle part sans moi. » Annonça Draco, regardant furieusement l'homme plus âgé et s'accrochant à la main d'Harry.

« C'est inacceptable Monsieur Malfoy. Bien que je comprenne que vous soyez devenus plutôt proches au cours de la semaine passée, je ne peux permettre à Harry de continuer à vivre parmi les Serpentard. » Déclara posément Dumbledore, les yeux bleus observant avec soin l'interaction entre les garçons.

« Et pourquoi cela Monsieur ? Peur qu'ils ne me pervertissent. » Grogna Harry, ses yeux émeraude regardant âprement le vieil homme devant lui. « Je vais vous donner plusieurs solutions envisageables Monsieur : soit je reste dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, soit Draco vient avec moi dans ceux de Gryffondor, ou encore vous nous donnez simplement nos propres appartements. Ce sont vos seuls choix, vous ne nous séparerez, ni ne nous retournerez pas l'un contre l'autre. » Dit calmement Harry se relevant lentement et tirant doucement la main que Draco serrait. Le couple lié resta là debout un moment, leurs yeux fixant d'un air accusateur le Directeur avant de s'en retourner à l'unisson. Les capes noires et argentées glissèrent ensembles dans l'air avant de suivre doucement les pas des jeunes sorciers. Glissant hors de la pièce, aucun d'eux ne se retourna pour voir l'air confus sur le visage d'Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil, tandis qu'un léger clic se laissait entendre pendant que la porte se refermait. Amenant lentement la tasse de thé à sa bouche, il sirota le liquide froid, ses yeux restant fixés sur la porte de son bureau. Depuis qu'il était lié à Draco Malfoy, Harry était devenu bien plus dur à contrôler. En règle générale il écoutait attentivement ses conseils et faisait ce qu'on lui demandait mais depuis qu'il était lié, il semblait bien moins s'inquiéter de ce qu'on lui demandait et bien plus intéressait par le sort des Serpentard. L'histoire de la panthère gardienne, protectrice des Serpentard s'était répandue dans les couloirs, ainsi que le danger qu'encouraient les autres maisons si elles venaient à faire du mal à l'un des membres de cette maison. Toute l'école savait aussi désormais que les Serpentard avaient reconnus Harry comme l'un des leurs. S'il ne parvenait pas à reprendre Harry sous son emprise, il perdrait l'arme la plus puissante qu'il possédait.

**À suivre**


	3. La panthère qui marchait parmi les lions

**Titre Anglais : ****A Panther's Heart**

**Titre Français : Le coeur d'une panthère**

**Auteur : ****Copper Vixen**

**Chapitre traduit par : **

**Bêta traductrice : **

**Bêta Correctrice : Flo ShadowSpirit**

**Rating : K+**

**Etat de la fic en anglais : Fini (31 chap.)**

**Etat de la fic en français : traduit : En cours :**

**Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction**

**Résumé :** Harry se fait capturer sous sa forme animagus et est vendu pour devenir le familier de son pire ennemi.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire la suite.

Puisque ni elle ni nous n'arrivons à contacter Elentari Elbereth.

Nous traduisons les chapitres où elle s'est arrêté.

Vous pouvez lire les 1ers chapitres sur son compte.

Son adresse est sur le profil dans nos histoires favorites.

**0o0**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 22 : La panthère qui marchait parmi les lions**

Lucius Malfoy était assis dans sa lumineuse salle à manger. Les œufs placés dans son assiette avaient eu le temps de refroidir depuis un moment, les minutes passant tandis qu'il fixait avec perplexité la Gazette du Sorcier posée derrière son plat. La délicate tasse de thé qu'il tenait entre ses doigts fut lentement amenée contre ses lèvres pour qu'il puisse siroter le liquide resté au fond. Les yeux froids restaient fixés sur la photo faisant la une du journal. Qui que ce soit, la personne l'ayant prise avait fait un superbe travail. Le jeune sorcier semblait arrogant et maître de lui, les yeux braqués sur les photographes comme s'il se moquait d'être pris en photo. L'énorme animal à ses côtés semblait étrangement passif alors qu'il se pressait contre la main du jeune homme. Retroussant ses lèvres et aplatissant ses oreilles tout en gardant ses yeux sur l'appareil. Le visage hargneux de la panthère était une provocation silencieuse au regard de Lucius. Son fils ne lui appartenait plus mais était au Garçon-qui-avait-survécu.

La tasse de thé s'écrasa contre le mur du fond, de petits morceaux de porcelaine s'éparpillant dans un doux tintement sur le plancher tandis que la marque sur son bras commençait à le brûler.

Harry était assis en tailleur au centre du lit de Draco, ses doigts jouant avec le ruban qui avait tenu la note. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure pensivement, repassant encore et encore certaines parties de la note dans sa tête. Soupirant profondément, il passa ses mains sur son visage, ses yeux retournant encore une fois au morceau de parchemin qui semblait l'appeler depuis l'endroit où il était posé.

« Et bien ? » Harry se retourna à la question, scrutant Draco qui se tenait élégamment contre la porte, ses yeux bleus répétant silencieusement la question.

« Je ne sais plus. Hier, elle agissait comme l'Hermione que tout le monde connait et aime, mais ce jour-là au Chemin de Traverse… » Murmura Harry, ses yeux retournant encore une fois à la note qu'Hermione lui avait transmis. Adressée à la fois à Draco et lui, la note était simplement des excuses. Normalement, Hermione aurait tourné autour du pot, mais elle avait été si directe qu'il se posait des questions.

« Peut-être devrais-tu y aller et lui parler. » Murmura Draco, s'approchant d'Harry et enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Son menton reposant sur la tête d'Harry, ses yeux s'attardant sur le morceau de papier qui causait tant de frustration à son lié.

« Je sais que je devrais. Je lui dois des excuses et une explication pour mes actions de ces derniers jours mais je ne sais pas comment l'approcher. Je veux dire, regarde ce que j'ai fais à Ron. Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils vont me laisser me promener dans le dortoir des Gryffondor ? » Murmura Harry, ses yeux se fermant plus fort tandis qu'il se laissait aller contre Draco, puisant du réconfort dans les bras du blond.

« Où est donc partie ta bravoure de Gryffondor, hum ? » Chuchota doucement Draco, ses doigts s'enroulant dans le ruban qu'Harry triturait entre ses doigts sans y prendre garde.

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que j'étais un Serpentard. » Plaisanta Harry, tirant gentiment sur le ruban tricolore.

« Tu es autant un Serpentard que moi, tu as juste quelques qualités Gryffondor. De plus ce n'est pas comme si être brave était une mauvaise chose. Je suis brave, lorsque je dois l'être. » Sourit Draco, tirant le ruban loin de lui et le lissant.

« Toi, brave ? C'est hilarant Draco, qu'as-tu d'autre ? » Renifla Harry, regardant les doigts pâles gentiment enrouler le ruban sur son poignet.

« J'ai une panthère, non ? Maintenant vas-y et parle lui. » Dit Draco, attachant les bouts du ruban ensemble. « De plus, si quelque chose ne va pas, je serais là immédiatement. » Ajouta-t-il, ses doigts tapant la tempe d'Harry. Harry hocha la tête et regarda le parchemin oublié sur le lit, ses doigts retournant toucher le ruban qu'il portait maintenant comme un bracelet.

« Je vais y aller tout de suite. » Il marmonna, levant sa main et passant ses doigts à travers les pâles mèches de cheveux de son lié.

« Bien, et si tu as besoin d'aide, crie. Je serais là en un éclair avec une armée de serpents. » Tapotant la tête d'Harry dans un dernier geste, Draco libéra ses cheveux et se glissa hors de la pièce. Harry tira la langue en direction de la porte, maudissant Draco pour lui laisser croire que les choses étaient si simples.

Ron gardait une immobilité parfaite à l'infirmerie. Sa jambe hurlait de douleur mais Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné les seuls médicaments possibles d'après les règles du duel. Il serra les dents et pensa aux moyens qu'il avait de tuer Harry lorsqu'il sortirait enfin de son lit et que sa jambe ne serait plus plâtrée. Se penchant, il attrapa le livre se tenant sur la petite table de chevet près du lit, grimaçant face au titre « Les grands félins et leurs habitudes ». La face souriante d'une panthère sur la couverture, montrant ses crocs de façon moqueuse. Ron hurla et projeta le livre à travers la salle, grimaçant lorsqu'il toucha un plateau d'outils médicaux et projeta un objet en verre sur le sol. Le bruit assourdissant fit apparaître la vieille sorcière, la bouche déjà ouverte pour entamer son sermon. Ron gémit et attira l'oreiller sur son visage, pourquoi sa vie allait-elle si mal ?

Lucius Malfoy était agenouillé devant le Lord Noir, la tête inclinée respectueusement tandis qu'il attendait les ordres du plus puissant des sorciers. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, chaque seconde lui rendant la bouche plus sèche encore. Il savait ce qui allait arriver c'était inévitable.

« Et bien Lucius, il semblerait que nous ayons finalement une chance de nous débarrasser de ce maudit gamin. » Murmura doucement la voix froide, provoquant une chair de poule sur les bras de Lucius. Il hocha la tête en assentiment, se mordant les lèvres alors qu'il se concentrait sur les pierres emboitées sous ses mains pâles. « Tu vas bien sûr m'aider à avoir ce que je veux. Il n'y aura pas d'échec cette fois-ci Lucius, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui mon Lord, mais mon fils -» commença Lucius, trébuchant sur les mots tandis qu'il questionnait le seul homme devant lequel il s'était jamais agenouillé.

« Oui ton fils. Je pense qu'il va faire l'appât le plus merveilleux qui soit. Tu n'as pas de problème avec cela, n'est-ce pas Lucius ? » Demanda Voldemort, le visage caché dans les plis profonds de sa capuche, les ombres elles-mêmes semblant s'enrouler autour de lui.

« Non, mon Seigneur. » Murmura Lucius, fermant ses yeux très fort. Mordant ses lèvres, il se concentra pour contenir les mots qui tournaient dans sa tête. Draco était son seul héritier, s'il mourrait le nom des Malfoy disparaîtrait à jamais du monde magique.

« C'est ce que je pensais. » Le rire qui suivi cette déclaration envoya des picotements le long de sa colonne vertébrale, amenant le Mangemort à presser son front contre la pierre, permettant au froid d'anesthésier toute pensée et toute sensation.

Harry se dirigeait lentement vers la tour des Gryffondor. Ses yeux suivaient les élèves devant lui, serrant leurs livres contre leurs poitrines et envoyant des regards terrifiés par-dessus leurs épaules, ils pressaient le pas devant lui, heureux lorsqu'ils virent qu'il tournait et empruntait un autre chemin. Secouant la tête en souriant, il fit une pause en bas des escaliers, ignorant les murmures des peintures accrochées aux murs. Sa main se posa sur la balustrade, ses doigts la caressant tandis qu'il se rappelait tous les moments où il avait couru dans ces escaliers avec Ron, glissé au bas d'une balustrade par défi, trébuché et rigolé avec ses vieux amis. Redressant le dos, il resserra sa prise et commença la montée, les yeux déjà fixés sur la peinture de la Grosse Dame. Son esprit chercha celui de Draco, désirant le confort de savoir qu'il était là s'il en avait besoin. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit un rire par le lien, s'enroulant autour de sa magie, une silencieuse promesse de réconfort et de force au cas où il en aurait besoin. Atteignant le haut des escaliers, il prit une profonde respiration avant de lever doucement la main et de frapper légèrement.

Severus Snape était assis devant le Directeur. Le vieil homme buvait bruyamment une tasse de thé qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Severus fit courir ses doigts le long de ses boutons soigneusement alignés sur le devant de ses robes, retroussant une lèvre de dégout face au rouge brillant qui ornait celles du vieux sorcier.

« Bon Severus, nous devons vraiment savoir ce que nous allons faire avec le jeune Harry. Le garçon a été placé à Gryffondor pourtant il est resté dans les dortoirs de Serpentard durant toute la semaine. C'est inacceptable. » Gronda Dumbledore, ses doigts s'ensevelissant dans une petite coupe de bonbons jaunes placée sur le bureau.

« Et bien Professeur -»

« Appelez-moi Albus, Severus. » Gloussa le plus vieux, tenant le plat de bonbons jaunes dans une offrande silencieuse.

« Non merci Albus. » Grogna Severus, peu impressionné de l'offre et de l'homme la lui faisant. « Je pense que nous devrions laisser Monsieur Potter où il se trouve. Après tout, vous devez bien admettre que le nombre de retenues a fortement diminué et ceux en une seule semaine. Sa présence au sein des Serpentard ne peut qu'aider à développer les relations inter-maisons dont vous n'arrêtez pas de parler. »

« Je suppose oui, je suis juste inquiet qu'il n'arrive quelque chose qui mette en danger ce jeune homme. Vous devez reconnaître le fait que votre maison n'est pas toujours fair-play Severus. » Annonça Albus, versant précautionneusement un peu plus de thé dans sa tasse. Les portraits sur le mur derrière lui acquiescèrent montrant leur accord. La large peinture de Salazar Serpentard souriait de satisfaction, hochant la tête fièrement.

« Il a vécu avec Draco une grande partie de l'été, Albus. Je doute fortement que Draco ait une soudaine envie de le blesser. De plus comment est-il supposé défaire le Mage noir s'il ne peut pas venir à bout d'une troupe d'enfants ignorants ? » Questionna Severus, essayant de montrer sa façon de penser au sorcier plus âgé. « Il y a aussi ce lien entre eux qui pourrait être blessé ou endommagé s'ils étaient séparés. Liés ainsi, ils sont plus forts. Harry a plus de pouvoir qu'avant, les séparer pourrait lui enlever sa seule chance de battre Voldemort. » Murmura Snape, pour ajouter plus de poids à ses arguments. Ses yeux se rétrécissant tandis que le vieil homme remettait sa main dans le pot de bonbons au citron.

« Je suppose, Severus. Bien ce sera donc ainsi, Harry devrait rester dans la maison Serpentard. » Acquiesça Albus, souriant comme si l'idée venait de lui. Ses doigts tournant de façon distraite autour du récipient à bonbons, les yeux de vieux sorcier fixés sur l'étagère. Secouant la tête, Severus se leva et partit, fuyant la présence du sorcier plus âgé aussi vite que possible tout en gardant son image de redouté Maître des Potions.

Se tenant de façon impatiente devant l'entrée des Gryffondor, Harry entrelaçait ses doigts et regardait ses chaussures. Il ignorait le portrait de la Grosse Dame, plus intéressé à essayer de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire quand soudain la peinture s'ouvrit. Le lent grincement lui fit prendre une longue inspiration et relever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du Gryffondor qui se penchait prudemment dans l'entrée.

Draco était assit près du feu dans la pièce commune, une tasse de chocolat chaud sur les genoux. Son regard aurait pu sembler fixé sur l'échiquier posé entre Blaise et lui mais intérieurement il était concentré sur Harry. Ce qui serait son excuse lorsque Blaise se rendrait compte qu'il était en train de gagner. Garder sa place dans l'esprit du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres était fatigant et prenait beaucoup de concentration, mais ça en valait le coup. Si Harry avait besoin de lui, il pourrait y aller immédiatement.

« Echec et Mat ! » Hurla Blaise, faisant sursauter Draco et couler du liquide chaud sur son pantalon. Sifflant face à la sensation brûlante, il assassina Blaise d'un regard tandis que celui-ci faisait une sorte de danse de joie autour de la salle commune agitant les bras et huant d'une telle manière qu'il faisait penser à une chouette démente. Se rasseyant, Draco grimaça et continua de regarder Blaise sautiller avec quelques premières années : c'était ça être un Serpentard.

Harry regarda les yeux curieux de Dean, avant d'être poussé dans les bras du Gryffondor par une force inconnue. Harry tomba sur le tapis rouge avant d'être rapidement remis sur ses pieds et d'être enlacé par deux corps.

« Oh Harry ! » beugla Seamus directement dans son oreille. « Tu nous as manqué ! »

« Maintenant que tu protèges les Serpentard Harry, nous n'avons personne à chahuter qui soit capable de nous répondre ! C'est terrible ! » Gémit Dean, tirant sur l'avant de la robe d'Harry avant de le jeter dans les bras des autres sorciers.

« Nous sommes tombés si bas, que nous avons même essayé les Pouffsouffles. » Cria Seamus, faisant semblant d'éclater en sanglot en s'accrochant à Harry.

« Les Pouffsouffles Harry ! » Se lamenta Dean, avant d'éclater de rire et de s'écarter pour regarder Harry de haut en bas. Seamus reniflait joyeusement alors qu'il relâchait Harry et se laissait tomber sur l'un des canapés dans un soupir de contentement. Harry resta debout, ses sourcils se haussant alors qu'il regardait le duo silencieusement.

« Les Serpentard sont toujours hors de portée. » Il sourit et ignora les grognements mécontents du duo. « Mais je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez de Pansy. » Il ricana tandis que les deux Gryffondor s'égayaient instantanément. Harry, un peu confus, observa Dean sortir un bout de parchemin de sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il, les sourcils rapprochés montrant sa confusion.

« C'est leur liste de « choses à faire ». Leurs objectifs et les farces qu'ils veulent faire avant de quitter Poudlard. Je suis personnellement contre ce concept de partir là-dessus et de laisser cette dernière impression aux plus jeunes. » La calme voix fit se retourner les têtes. Hermione se tenait silencieusement en bas des marches menant aux dortoirs.

« Bonjour Hermione. » Murmura Harry, passant une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. « Je me demandais si je pouvais te parler. » Il ne la regarda pas, effrayé de la voir dire non et se détourner. Son esprit se mit hors de portée mais trouva Draco, qui attendait lui offrant immédiatement tout le réconfort et la chaleur possible.

Hermione fixait Harry, essayant de ne pas sourire face à l'air coupable sur son visage. C'était le même sourire qu'il avait lorsque Ron et lui avaient faits quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû et étaient inquiets d'être pris.

« Bien sûr Harry, par ici s'il te plaît. » Murmura-t-elle, lui faisant signe de la suivre. Elle monta silencieusement les marches vers les dortoirs des garçons, sachant qu'ils pourraient y discuter tranquillement sans être inquiets d'un quelconque espionnage. Hermione monta sur un des lits, mettant le velours épais rouge sur le bas du corps pour garder ses orteils au chaud. Elle regarda Harry passer lentement devant elle, ses doigts allant machinalement sur la clochette en argent qui pendait du collier qu'il portait.

« Je pense que je voulais m'excuser pour ce jour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je vous écoutais parler Ron et toi et j'ai perdu l'esprit. Cela m'a blessé d'entendre Ron dire ce qu'il a dit et ne pas te voir me défendre. Et puis juste quand je commençais à me sentir à nouveau heureux vous êtes venu dans la salle commune des Serpentard et vous avez dévoilé ma couverture. » Murmura Harry, ses doigts se fermant plus fortement sur la clochette qu'il tenait comme si c'était une ligne de vie.

« Je suis désolée aussi, Harry. J'avais remarqué comment vous vous comportiez ensemble Draco et toi et je me demandais s'il savait qui tu étais. Je pensais que tu étais son esclave et que tu ne pouvais pas te libérer. Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit que tu pouvais tenir à lui. Je dois admettre que tu le tiens enrouler autour de ton petit doigt, je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre son sang-froid auparavant. » Murmura Hermione, souriant devant le souvenir de Draco les menaçant Terry et elle dans la salle de classe vide. Harry grimaça et lui renvoya un clin d'œil espiègle.

« Alors tout va bien entre nous ? » Souffla Harry, offrant lentement une main. Hermione hocha la tête et sourit, en regardant le ruban noué autour de son poignet.

« Tout va bien. » Le tirant pour un rapide câlin, puis le repoussant lentement mais en le gardant à une longueur de bras avant de le pousser vers la porte. « Draco doit sûrement se demander où tu es. » Marmonna-t-elle, en essuyant ses yeux avant d'agiter la main pendant qu'il marchait vers la porte. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit, fixant le ciel de lit au-dessus de sa tête. Elle eut un petit rire en entendant les jappements et les rires alors qu'Harry passait à nouveau à travers la salle commune. Tout était réglé pour l'instant, mais elle savait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de conflits de plus avant que la guerre entre les serpents et les lions ne soit terminée.

**A suivre…**


	4. Ne pleure pas pour du thé renversé

**Titre Anglais : A Panther's Heart **

**Titre Français :** Le cœur d'une panthère

**Auteur :** Copper Vixen

**Chapitre traduit par :**

**Bêta Correctrice :** Flo ShadowSpirit

**Rating :** K+

**Etat de la fic en anglais :** Fini (31 chap)

**Etat de la fic en français :** Fini

**Parution :** Toutes les 2 semaines

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumé :** Harry se fait capturer sous sa forme animagus et est vendu pour devenir le familier de son pire ennemi.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire la suite.

Puisque ni elle ni nous n'arrivons à contacter Elentari Elbereth.

Nous traduisons les chapitres où elle s'est arrêté.

Vous pouvez lire les 1ers chapitres sur son compte.

Son adresse est sur le profil dans nos histoires favorites.

**0o0**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 23 – Ne pleure pas pour du thé renversé**

Severus Snape était assis à la petite table de sa cuisine personnelle. De la vapeur s'élevait du thé à la cannelle posé devant lui. Son regard se concentrait sur le papier posé sur la table, ses yeux parcourant avec attention chacun des mots tandis que son esprit luttait pour trouver la solution à ce nouveau problème. Il n'était que sept heure trente : il avait encore une bonne heure devant lui avant de devoir se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Son nom hurlé brusquement lui fit tourner les yeux vers le salon d'où provenait le hurlement. Fermant les yeux tandis que le hurlement se répétait, il se leva tout en prenant sa tasse avant de se diriger vers la porte, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. Son regard se porta vers le visage de l'être tout de noir vêtu, des cheveux pâles attrapant la lumière du feu tandis que deux yeux froids s'encraient dans les siens.

« Bonjour Lucius. » Murmura Severus, tout en traversant la pièce afin de se rapprocher du fauteuil posé au coin du feu.

« Ce n'est pas un bon jour, tu as vu la Gazette ? Mon fils est lié au Garçon-qui-A-Survécu. Tu sais ce que ça signifie Severus ? Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? » Hurla Lucius, sa canne martelant le sol, ponctuant chacun de ses mots.

« Ce n'est pas la fin du monde Lucius. » Répondit Severus, sirotant son thé chaud attentivement.

« Pas la fin du monde ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que je fasse ! Mon fils est devenu un appât sitôt qu'il a appris qu'ils étaient liés. On sait tous que le garçon Potter va mourir. Quand ça arrivera il va emporter mon fils avec lui. Donc je vais te donner deux options Severus : trouve un moyen de briser le lien ou je dis au Lord ce que tu fais exactement. » Siffla Lucius, s'avançant de manière menaçante. Severus se rassit dans son fauteuil, ses yeux noirs s'écarquillant alors qu'il respirait un grand coup. Le thé passa par-dessus le bord de la tasse, se renversant sur le sol et sur le tissu du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

« Le lien ne peut être rompu Lucius, le lien du familier dure éternellement. De plus leurs essences magiques ont déjà commencé à fusionner, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire à présent. » Murmura-t-il, fronçant les sourcils en essuyant futilement le thé renversé.

« Je m'en moque, je te suggère de trouver quelque chose. » grogna Lucius, plaçant ses mains sur les bras du fauteuil tout en approchant son visage plus près de celui de Severus. « Et je te suggère de le faire vite. » Puis dans un tourbillon de capes, il partit avec fracas avant de disparaître dans les ombres, laissant un Severus choqué, assis dans le calme et les ombres de son salon. Severus déglutit et laissa sa tête retomber contre l'appui-tête, s'interrogeant sur le lieu où Lucius avait pu disparaître et ce qu'il comptait y faire.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry balança aveuglément ses bras essayant d'atteindre celui qui lui secouait l'épaule avec acharnement. Grognant, il releva la tête de l'oreiller et se retourna, fixant Draco qui se trouvait penché au-dessus de lui.

« Quoi ? » Murmura-t-il, l'observant, ses yeux notant le pantalon noir et le pull bleu marine que le blond portait. Passant une main devant ses yeux, il attrapa le bas du pull de Draco et le tira gentiment, le faisant s'asseoir sur le lit.

« On a cours dans une heure, si tu veux prendre un petit déjeuner tu dois te lever maintenant » Murmura Draco, ses doigts parcourant les doux cheveux noirs.

« J'ai pas cours. J'ai jamais rendu mes choix pour les cours donc je n'ai pas été inclus dans les listes des programmes » grogna Harry, câlinant Draco et se relaxant sous les caresses de ses doigts.

« Réessaie. Severus a apporté ton emploi du temps hier soir » Murmura Draco, souriant lorsqu'Harry gémit et ramena l'oreiller sur son visage. « Il a aussi dit que Dumbledore avait accepté que tu restes dans la maison de Serpentard, sans oublier que ton emploi du temps est exactement le même que le mien. Maintenant lèves-toi. » Enonça Draco, retirant l'oreiller des mains d'Harry et le frappant avec, avant de quitter la pièce. Harry gémit encore, roulant doucement hors du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, grimaçant à la morsure froide du sol sur ses pieds nus. Ses doigts tournèrent les robinets, ajustant l'eau jusqu'à la température parfaite. Il frissonna en entrant dans l'eau, sentant le doux picotement des gouttes. Son esprit commença à se remplir de pensées sur les évènements de la veille. Les Gryffondors n'avaient pas de problème avec le fait qu'il soit lié à Draco mais il ne pensait pas que le reste du monde serait aussi indulgent. Soupirant il sortit de la douche et commença à se préparer pour son premier jour officiel depuis son retour.

**§*&o&*§**

Draco était assis à la table des Serpentard, ses yeux évaluant la pile de lettre que ne cessait de grossir entre son assiette et celle d'Harry. La Grande Salle avait été envahie d'hiboux dès leur arrivée, on aurait dit qu'à partir du moment où ils avaient passé la porte, une alarme s'était déclenchée, informant tout le monde qu'ils allaient s'asseoir pour petit-déjeuner. Draco posa une main apaisante sur le genou d'Harry tandis que celui-ci ouvrait une nouvelle lettre, ces yeux scannant rapidement les mots étalés sur la page.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens à les ouvrir, tu sais qu'elles ne te feront aucun bien » Murmura Draco, ses doigts frottant gentiment le genou d'Harry tandis qu'il le regardait déchirer un autre morceau de parchemin plié.

« Je dois savoir » Murmura Harry, ses doigts tâtonnants le sceau d'une lettre qui semblait particulièrement épaisse.

« Savoir quoi ? Que tout le monde pense que tu es un traître et que je suis un Mangemort en devenir » Siffla Draco, prenant la lettre de ses doigts tremblants et la jetant sur la table. Il poussa la pile de lettres à l'opposé de la table, chassant d'une main une chouette qui flottait au-dessus de la table. Ignorant les protestations d'Harry, il commença à empiler de la nourriture dans son assiette et la plaça devant Harry tout en lui glissant une fourchette entre les doigts. « Mange quelque chose pour qu'on puisse partir. »

« Draco, c'est important de savoir ce que les autres pensent. De cette manière nous serons prêts pour toutes les situations qui pourraient arriver » Répondit Harry, jouant distraitement avec sa fourchette, étalant les œufs brouillés refroidissant dans son assiette. Draco soupira et retira la fourchette des doigts d'Harry, la remplissant d'une petit bouchée d'œufs avant de la tenir devant la bouche de son lié. Ses yeux se rétrécirent quand Harry refusa d'ouvrir la bouche et d'accepter la bouchée.

« On ne partira pas et tu n'ouvrira plus la moindre lettre avant d'avoir avalé quelque chose ! » gronda Draco, claquant la paume de sa main contre la table. Le silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle tandis que les élèves et les enseignants se tournaient d'un seul ensemble pour observer la dispute du couple. Un léger tintement de métal sur de la porcelaine se fit entendre, faisant se détourner les spectateurs de Draco et Harry, cherchant le coupable des yeux. « Je te promets qu'on ouvrira toutes les lettres ce soir, mais pas maintenant. Pas maintenant Harry » Murmura Draco, ses doigts remontant doucement jusqu'à la joue du brun. Des yeux bleus chaleureux rencontrèrent des émeraudes pleines de chagrin. Harry acquiesça et pressa son visage dans la main de Draco, levant un doigt et le posant sur la joue de Draco.

« D'accord, désolé » Murmura Harry, prenant la fourchette des mains de Draco et plaçant les œufs dans sa bouche. Draco ferma les yeux et sourit légèrement, les rouvrant pour voir Harry nettoyer son assiette diligemment. Prenant une fourchette, il commença à préparer une assiette pour lui, sachant qu'il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour la journée.

**§*&o&*§**

Ginny Weasley trottait dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie, des livres pressés contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle regardait anxieusement par-dessus son épaule. Ralentissant, elle sourit et dit bonjour à Madame Pomfresh, avant de se précipiter au chevet de son frère.

« Où diable étais-tu ? » Siffla Ron, arrachant les magazines de Quidditch des mains de Ginny.

« J'avais cours Ron, souviens-toi, on est lundi » elle se détourna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et tapant lourdement du pied.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas les déposer avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner ? » Grogna Ron, ayant un mouvement de recul lorsque l'infirmière lui dit de se taire. Ginny leva les yeux et commença à marcher lentement, faisant le tour de la salle, ses doigts s'agitant nerveusement tandis qu'elle les entrecroisait.

« Harry est venu à la Tour des Gryffondors la nuit dernière. » Murmura Ginny, décidant de foncer dans le tas.

« Quoi ? » Cria Ron, ses mains s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux roux, les tirant légèrement, ses yeux bleus suivant les mouvements de sa sœur.

« Il est venu pour parler avec Hermione, mais tout le monde était tout aussi heureux de le revoir. Seamus et Dean ont agi comme d'habitude également. » Ginny sourit pendant qu'elle se remémorait la scène que leur avait offerte le duo Gryffondor. « Harry a parlé avec elle dans le dortoir des garçons afin qu'aucun d'entre nous ne puisse les entendre. Mais ils sont tous les deux redescendu en souriant donc quoi qu'ils se soient dit, ce n'était de toute évidence pas mauvais. »

« Ce traître ! D'abord, il s'en va et vit avec ces satanés serpents, sans oublier le fait qu'il m'ait frappé ! Puis il revient et tout le monde lui souhaite la bienvenue, l'accueillant à bras ouverts ! Saleté d'esprit Gryffondor ! » Rugit Ron, ses points martelant le lit à côté du sien.

« Eh bien, Ron ... il se peut que tu l'ais mérité. » Murmura doucement Ginny.

« Que je l'ai mérité ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? » Grogna Ron.

« Tu as fait du mal à Malfoy. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Harry l'aime et je ne parle même pas du fait qu'ils soient liés tous les deux. » Déclara Ginny, se déplaçant pour se poser au bout du lit de Ron, ses doigts s'agrippant au pied de lit en laiton. « A présent je dois aller en cours mais je repasserais plus tard. Oh, Hermione a dit qu'elle t'apporterait tes devoirs. Lui faisant un signe de la main, elle disparut rapidement avant que Ron ne puisse réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, qu'Harry aimait Draco.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry regardait distraitement par la fenêtre de la salle de classe de Runes Anciennes. Il griffonnait avec sa plume, ou somnolait les bras croisés, ignorant la leçon du professeur situé à l'avant de la classe. Se tournant légèrement, il observa Blaise qui était assis en face de lui. Blaise était affalé dans son fauteuil, le livre debout sur son pupitre pour cacher son visage négligemment enfoui entre ses bras. Draco, au contraire, noircissait consciencieusement ses pages de parchemins à l'aide d'une encre couleur émeraude. Harry roula des yeux et se détourna pour reprendre ses observations au travers de la fenêtre. Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'un mouvement venant d'attirer son attention. Distinguant très nettement la forme d'un hibou qui se diriger droit sur eux, donna un coup de coude à Draco. Harry ignora le regard noir que lui lança Draco, hochant la tête à l'approche de la chouette. Tous les deux regardèrent la chouette se rapprocher, ses ailes battant durement. La majestueuse chouette entra par la fenêtre, interrompant le cours du professeur et surprenant les élèves. Le volatile atterrit avec désinvolture sur le bureau, en face de Draco, lui tendant sa patte afin que celui-ci puisse en retirer l'enveloppe rouge. La classe toute entière retint alors son souffle tandis que l'enveloppe se dépliait d'elle-même avant de flotter légèrement par-dessus le bureau, juste devant le couple.

**« DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU PENSES ETRE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE MAIS JE TE SUGGERE DE CESSER TOUT CONTACT AVEC LE GARÇON POTTER. JE N'AI JAMAIS ETE AUSSI HUMILIE DE TOUTE MA VIE. J'ESPERE QUE TU FERAS CE QUE JE TE DEMANDE AVANT DE RENTRER POUR NOËL. SINON- »** La voix froide s'arrêta instantanément tandis qu'un éclair noir la frappa. Griffes et crocs travaillèrent en tandem pour anéantir complètement la beuglante. Les élèves regardèrent le visage pâle de Draco, certains tressaillant pendant que la panthère rugissait tout en dévoilant des crocs étincelants.

**§*&o&*§**

« Professeur, s'il vous plaît, puis-je être excusé ? » Murmura Draco, les mots semblant rebondir dans le silence de la salle.

« Oui Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes libre de sortir. S'il vous plaît prenez Monsieur Potter avec vous. » Murmura le professeur, les yeux rivés sur la panthère assise sur un tas de parchemin déchiqueté. Draco hocha la tête et rassembla ses livres, les affaires d'Harry et le parchemin non utilisé à l'intérieur de son sac. Il se précipita hors de la salle, un doigt sombrant automatiquement dans l'épaisse fourrure noire sous ses doigts. Le couple déambula à travers les couloirs, les étudiants s'éparpillant devant la panthère écumant de rage et le fils Malfoy parfaitement calme. La salle commune de Serpentard était vide quand Draco fit irruption dedans, jetant son sac contre le mur et ouvrant avec fracas la porte de sa chambre. Draco effondré se laissa tomber sur le lit, enfouissant son visage entre les douces couvertures avant d'autoriser la chute de son masque de façade calme. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots.

« Je déteste mon père » Murmura t-il, attrapant le velours entre ses doigts.

« Je sais » murmura Harry, grimpant sur le lit et attirant la forme haletante de Draco dans ses bras. Draco poussa son visage dans le creux du cou d'Harry, essuyant sans gêne son nez sur le sweet que portait Harry. Draco se pelotonna contre Harry, profitant de la chaleur et du réconfort que son compagnon lui offrait. Ses pensées le torturèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse happer par les ténèbres.

**§*&o&*§**

Severus Rogue était assis tranquillement dans le bureau qui jouxtait la salle de classe des potions. Ses sourcils froncés de concentration alors qu'il badigeonnait négligemment un F sur le parchemin devant lui. Le lent grincement d'une porte le fit se tourner pour regarder dans la direction de sa classe. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de sa baguette, pendant qu'il se levait et s'avançait avec précaution, ses yeux furetant à la recherche du moindre danger qui pourrait être tapi dans les ombres. Les yeux noirs s'arrêtèrent alors que les ombres se mouvaient, révélant la forme d'une panthère qu'il avait appris à connaître au cours des dernières semaines. La panthère s'avança, ses yeux émeraude croisant ceux d'onyx.

« Il est presque l'heure du couvre-feu Potter. J'aimerais aussi savoir ce que vous faites dans ma classe. Je doute fortement que vous veniez de découvrir un amour pour les potions donc s'il vous plaît partez immédiatement. » Déclara Severus, ces yeux suivant la forme féline. La panthère s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre son vagabondage en s'avançant vers lui, le faisant se reculer d'un pas, avant de se souvenir du nouveau sentiment de confiance qu'il pouvait avoir avec Harry. La panthère se jeta en avant, les moustaches frémissantes tout en avançant une patte douce sur les robes de Severus.

« Oui, Lucius Malfoy est venu me rendre visite ce matin. Il voulait parler du lien et de Draco. Il a exigé que je trouve un moyen de briser le lien avant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tue son fils. Il a également menacé de lui faire savoir que j'espionnais pour l'Ordre. Il a également été fait mention d'un appât. » La panthère siffla doucement, les yeux verrouillé dans ceux du professeur de potions. Severus hocha la tête, comme s'il était d'accord avec ce que la panthère disait. Il regarda les yeux d'émeraude briller avant que l'énorme panthère ne fusionne à nouveau avec les ombres et ne disparaisse.

« N'oubliez pas le couvre-feu Monsieur Potter ! » grogna-t-il, tout en sachant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une cause perdue. Soupirant, il retourna à son bureau, récupérant la plume et retournant à ses consciencieuses notations. 

**§*&o&*§**

Damian glissa à travers les ombres, tous ses sens travaillant pour le guider avec précaution dans les couloirs sombres de l'école. S'arrêtant pour renifler chaque porte, espérant qu'il y avait une chance pour que Lucius Malfoy ait laissé quelque chose d'important avant de disparaitre. Il s'arrêta dans une alcôve ombragée, sachant que le clair de lune ne pouvait révéler sa présence en ce lieu. Ses oreilles perçurent le bas murmure de voix. Glissant plus près, la panthère s'accroupi dans un coin, les yeux émeraudes concentrés sur les figures se tenant dans le centre du hall abandonné. Plissant les yeux, il regarda Dumbledore parler avec Remus Lupin.

**§*&o&*§**

Remus Lupin secoua la tête et agita ses mains autour de lui pour s'exprimer avec plus d'emphase. Le sorcier en face de lui était considéré comme l'un des plus grands sorciers à être devenu directeur de Poudlard, mais parfois il se demandait à quel point les précédents directeurs avaient pu être mauvais si Dumbledore était supposé être le meilleur.

« C'est grotesque ! Je ne laisserais pas le fils de James être lié au fils d'un Mangemort reconnu. », Renifla Remus, serrant les poings.

« Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire à ce sujet. Ils ont été liés ensemble trop longtemps pour les séparer. Severus m'a informé qu'ils montrent déjà des signes de fusion magique. Par nature, le lien des familiers grandit et change en fonction de ce que ressente les liés et de leurs besoins. Si les choses continuent de progresser comme cela, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver. » Clama Dumbledore, ses doigts parcourant le devant de sa longue robe bleue.

« Ils en sont déjà aussi loin ? » Murmura Remus, tandis qu'il passait une main fatiguée sur son visage. « J'arrive trop tard. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils se lieraient complètement aussi vite. Quand prévoyez-vous de leur dire ? » Murmura t-il, ses yeux scrutant le visage du vieux sorcier, à la recherche d'une réponse.

« J'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux ne rien leur dire avant d'avoir trouvé ce qu'on allait faire » Marmonna Dumbledore, agitant la main en faisant signe de le suivre. Aucun d'eux ne vit la panthère noire se glisser hors des ombres, la queue frappant l'air alors qu'elle regardait la paire d'hommes marcher hors du hall et disparaitre dans un couloir.

**À suivre…**


End file.
